The present development is directed toward the art of dispensers for cups and other cup-shaped articles (e.g., french fry containers, soufflé cups, ice-cream cones, etc.) and, more particularly, to a new and unobvious cup dispenser assembly. The term “cup” as used herein is intended to encompass cups and any other cup-shaped article suitable for being dispensed one-at-a-time from an interfitted or nested stack. Dispensers of the type under consideration herein are commonly employed in restaurants and convenience stores to maintain a supply of paper, plastic, foam, and/or other disposable cups and/or cup-shaped articles near beverage or soft-serve frozen food dispensing equipment for use as required, and cups are dispensed one at a time from the dispenser with the closed ends of the cups in the nested stack of cups oriented outwardly toward the user.